Hermione's Checklist to Being Happy
by percychased
Summary: "I was just thinking that I better stop drowning myself in self-pity and start listening to you; it's high time I get some confidence. I don't need anyone to make me happy, I'll do that myself."


There was a reason she'd never felt good enough. There were so many better- kinder, prettier, funnier girls. Not her, what guy in their right mind would pick _her_? Bookworm know-it-all extraordinaire Hermione Granger.

And that's why she was at Ginny's flat, bothering her with all of her problems. (_Shouldn't she stop doing this?_) A cup of warm tea was in between her fingers, warming her hands but completely unappealing, and Hermione had drawn her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself and a quilt was thrown over her torso. Ginny was one of the only other people she could trust completely, and would always count one her whenever she had a problem... so here she was.

She had thought things were going great with him. He was nice, attentive, took her out on romantic dates, kissed her... but no, of course it was all a facade. He had been with her for her _status. _Hermione Granger, war hero, top Ministry employee, smartest witch of her age... Ginny had told her it was because men were intimidated by smart, intelligent women, but Hermione couldn't believe that... there had to be something more that put them off, her looks, probably...

"Hermione..." a voice whispered from behind her, and she shifted from her ball of wallowing loneliness to see who was speaking to her. Ginny, fiery hair in a long ponytail and cheeks flushed, evidently back from Harpies' Quidditch practice.

"Hey Gin," Hermione replied, voice a little hoarser than it usually was.

"What's a matter... you don't come over here unless," Ginny trailed off, looking unsure. _Unless you're upset, or something happened in the romantic department. _Which, obviously, was true.

"He broke up with me," she said bluntly. "I had a status as a war hero and he used that for himself. Used me for my status."

"Well, he's blind," huffed Ginny, taking a seat beside Hermione and wrapping a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. "Do I need to get my brothers to beat the shit out of him?"

Hermione cracked a smile - the first in a while - and laughed gently. "No - I'm fine, I guess. I just... you're like my sister, Ginny."

"You're mine in all but blood, Hermione, I'll always be here for you" admitted Ginny, smiling gently. Hermione smiled lightly and settled into a daze, eyebrows knitted together. The girls were so close Ginny knew exactly what she was thinking; _why wasn't she good enough? _And it was infuriating to Ginny, who saw it clear as day that Hermione was perfect, and nothing but.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, shaking her lightly.

"Yeah?" Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," said Ginny, gazing softly at the girl. "I just wanted to be sure you'd be okay."

"I'm okay. I was just thinking that I better stop drowning myself in self-pity and start listening to you; it's high time I get some confidence. I don't need anyone to make me happy, I'll do that myself."

"Spoken like the Hermione I know," grinned Ginny.

* * *

When she had returned back to her flat, cried her quota of tears, and fixed herself up, she found herself at her study, a piece of empty parchment staring up at her and a quill poised in her hand.

Thinking for a few moments, she finally wrote down;

_**Hermione's Checklist to Happiness**_

_**1. Put myself first and don't change for anybody**_

_**2. Don't have anymore self pity parties.**_

_**3. If #2 fails, visit Ginny's flat**_

_**4. Don't try too hard to find a guy**_

_**5. Buy more books**_

_**6. Bug Harry to propose to Ginny**_

_**7. Go to a Harpies game just to appease Ginny**_

_**8. Try to steer clear of George at dinner at the Burrow**_

_**9. Don't get caught up in George's jokes**_

_**10. Respect everybody's opinion, even if they're utterly mad**_

_**11. Get over him**_

_**12. Follow this list **_

Satisfied with the result of her list, Hermione folded up the parchment and tucked it in her pocket, smiling lightly. Why couldn't she have done this three failed relationships ago? She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest - one she had no idea was there until it was gone.

* * *

"He was a git anyways, Hermione, you can do better," Ron had shrugged when she had eventually told the other members of the Golden Trio. Ron had never liked her taste in boyfriends, and Hermione felt for good reason - he was always right about them. Even if he was as thick as a brick, he had pretty good instincts.

"Anyone who does that isn't worth the time of day," added Harry. They had offered to go hex the guy into oblivion, but Hermione felt that wasn't really necessary, however much she appreciated the offer.

"Seeing anyone new?" Ginny added, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Hermione laughed; the idea seemed preposterous, especially with the checklist tucked in a pocket of her robes. "Nah, definitely not. In the future sometime, maybe. And Ginny, please don't set me up on any blind dates. I know you've got a lot of friends, but still..." Hermione trailed off.

"But there's this one that's really cute..."

* * *

_Word Count: 865_

_Written for:_

_The Diagon Alley Fic Crawl challenge, category Flourish and Blotts_

_Florence + The Machine Challenge, based on the song category You've got the Love (always being able to count on someone)_

_Wand Wood, category Beech_

_HP Potions Competition, Antidote to Uncommon Poisons_


End file.
